


Birthdays and Holidays

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Nine slices of life that follow the start of Harry and Draco's relationship until things get more serious





	Birthdays and Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge #1 FIC-TAC-TOE! at hd-birthdaybash](https://hd-birthdaybash.livejournal.com/).

**Duel**  
They faced each other, wands out and a fierce expression on their faces. It was almost like they were back in school, but neither one had gone back: Harry was worried about arresting Death Eaters and Draco was concerned about staying out of Azkaban. With their friends at Hogwarts, they ended up spending time together.

Harry raised his wand and then he just stopped. There was a pensive look on his face as he pocketed his wand. "What are we doing?"

"Training so that you don't get yourself killed when you go after dark wizards," Draco answered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know that, but that's all we do. Ron and Neville, they train, but they have their families. They have Hermione and Hannah. Their entire life doesn't revolve around training."

Draco put away his wand. "Are you comparing me to their girlfriends?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes. No! Maybe." Harry sighed. "I don't know."

"Very eloquent as usual," Draco answered, before stepping closer. "We're not them. _You_ aren't them. You're Harry Potter. Every time you go into the field, you have a target on your back. They might hate Weasley and Longbottom because they are Aurors, but they despise you because you're _you_. You can't afford distractions."

"You aren't a distraction," Harry said. "You help me focus, but mostly you keep me human. You remind me that I'm not special."

Draco laughed. "The moment I stop telling you that you're an imbecile is when you say I remind you that you aren't special. So typical."

"Nothing is typical about us," Harry answered with a grin. "You're also using a lot of words to avoid answering me."

"I didn't hear a question," Draco answered.

"Will you go out with me?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Family**

Draco swatted Harry's hand away. "Stop fidgeting with your collar. It looks fine. I don't understand why you're so nervous."

"I've meeting your parents," Harry answered exasperated.

"You _know_ my parents. In fact, you told my father off when you were twelve and your testimony kept us out of Azkaban. Not to mention the little fact that we'd likely be dead if you hadn't killed the Dark Lord. Oh, and you did kill the most powerful Dark wizard. You'll be fine," Draco reassured him.

"We weren't dating then." Harry smiled, knowing that it was a stupid distinction. "It's not your father, you know? It's your mother."

"She likes you," Draco said.

"No, she doesn't. She likes that I protected you, but she couldn't care less if I live or die," Harry pointed out. "I've seen to what lengths she'll go to when you're involved. If she doesn't approve of us, it's only a matter of time before we break up. She'll make sure of that, and honestly, I don't want to come between you and your mother."

Draco hugged his lover and kissed him gently. "She won't break us up, and do you know why? Because she's seen how happy I am and once she finds out that it's because of you, she'll accept our relationship. She'll make sure that father is all right with it too."

Harry snorted. "He'll be thrilled, I'm sure."

"Merlin, no, but we'll point out how useful it will be to have our family associated with the Chosen One. He'll appreciate that, even if his days at the Ministry are done." There was another kiss and a smile. "Ready?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Fine, let's do this, but remember, we're going to the Burrow next Sunday."

Draco groaned. The things he did for Harry.

**Broom**

Draco's eyes with wide with excitement and his voice rang with awe. "This is incredible."

"We're not keeping it," Harry said.

"But… have you seen it? Have you tried it? It's brilliant. How can you not keep it?" he asked.

Harry sighed. "Because I don't keep expensive gifts from companies. Once I start, they'll send all sorts of things."

Draco frowned. "I'm failing to see the problem in getting top of the line products for free. Is this some Gryffindor logic?"

"No, this is me refusing to take pictures," Harry answered. "They expect me to use their products and take pictures with them. I don't like pictures."

"But… _Harry_ , have you seen this?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up. "Draco, it's just a broom."

"It most definitely isn't just a broom. This is the Nimbus Quidditch prototype. You can't buy this. Come on, no one has it yet." He ran his hand over the handle and grinned. "I have a solution. Give it to me for our anniversary; I'll take the pictures."

Harry frowned. "What anniversary?"

"Our six-month anniversary," Draco deadpanned.

"First, we've only been together for four months and a six-month anniversary isn't a thing," Harry answered.

"Six months sounds better than four months. I'm willing to lie for this broom."

Harry snorted. "Lying has never been problem for you."

"I can be a better liar if properly motivated," he said with a smirk.

"What do I get out of this?" Harry asked, knowing that he would be giving in.

"One, you don't have to buy me a present for our six-month anniversary."

"That's not a _thing_!"

"Two, you can fuck me."

"I already do."

"Instead of having tea with my parents."

Harry grinned. "Keep the broom, but you'll be riding something else tonight."

**Confetti**

Harry bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"You're laughing. Have you seen my hair?" Draco went in front of the mirror of the little bathroom and trying to take off the confetti that were currently turning his hair into a rainbow. "He's a menace. This entire family is crazy."

"George was trying out a new product. He might have overdone it on the dye in the confetti. He did say that it'll go away in a day or two."

"A day or two? Look at me! I can't possibly go out in public now. I was supposed to go out with my friends-"

" _Your_ friends." Harry stood a little straight. "I didn't know that we were having separate birthday parties for you."

"I didn't know we were having _this_ birthday party for me," Draco snapped back. "You said we were coming for dinner, not for a surprise party with the demon from hell."

"Fine, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here. You could have had your birthday with your friends, and I could have come here."

"Just like you prefer it," Draco snapped back.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I don't know."

"Good, at least one of us knows what the fuck we're talking about, because I've got no clue."

"The NEWTs are done, they are coming back, Hermione here, Ginny there."

Harry sighed. "Are you jealous? Is this why you've been so moody? Because there's no reason for you to be. The Weasleys are the only family I have and I want them to see how amazing you are." He ran his fingers over Draco's cheek. "I love you. Only you."

Draco pouted. "I can't celebrate my birthday with this hair."

"I'll make it up to you." Harry would find a way.

 

 

**Candles**

Draco pressed his body against Harry's back and looked down at the chocolate cake sitting on his dresser. "How does it feel to be nineteen?" 

Harry looked back at Draco and smiled. "It feels great to be here with you. You know we didn't have to stay up until the midnight. We could have waited until the morning."

Draco shook his head. "Tomorrow, there will be parties everywhere. Every wizard will be celebrating your birthday, and a normal person would love it, but you hate it. It's taken me a long time to understand that you didn't like your fame, but I know better now. So tomorrow is for Ministry events, and speeches, the Burrow and parties in Hogsmeade, but tonight is for you."

Harry grinned. "Why do I get a feeling that I'll be very tired in the morning?"

The bedroom filled with Draco's laughter. "I can definitely provide entertainment for the birthday boy, but first, blow the candles out."

"I want to blow something," Harry murmured, earning another laugh from Draco, before doing what he was told.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's neck, nipping the sensitive skin there. "What did you wish for?"

"You're not supposed to tell or it won't come true," Harry answered.

"Is this some Muggle thing?" Draco asked confused.

Harry turned around and grinned. "It's just a saying, nothing real, but I didn't wish for anything, because I already have everything I want."

Draco smirked. "I suppose that in that case, I won't have to give you your birthday present."

"You can give me a blowjob?"

Draco chuckled. "I can and I will, but I was thinking about something else. I want to give you access to the manor. I want you to move in."

The kiss was the only answer Draco needed.

**Wish**

"Knut for your thoughts," Draco said gently as he sat next to Harry and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I saw my parents in the forest, before I threw away the resurrection stone." Harry had told Draco about the Deathly Hallow one night when there'd been too much drinking, followed by a lot of arguing, with Draco horrified that a piece of Wizarding culture had been thrown away like that. Even now Draco tensed at the mention. "I'm usually okay with what I did, but nights like this, I wish I'd kept it."

"We should have gone away like I said."

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Going on vacation for Halloween wouldn't have made me forget that it's when my parents died. Besides, I don't want to forget them."

"I wish that I could bring them back from you-"

"If this is about the Death Hallows-"

Draco cut him off with a kiss. "I don't want to argue, not tonight, but I want to talk about history. I know you think I'm too stuck on wizarding culture, but- I think we should track down portraits of your relatives, the Potters and their wives. It's not the same as having parents or grandparents, but at least you can meet them and talk to them. Maybe we can find one of your grandfather and he can tell you about your dad, about his childhood, about his life."

"That's… brilliant. I never thought of that before." He sighed. "You keep saying I'm powerful, but magic will never come natural to me as it does to you."

"You'll get there, in a hundred years or so."

There was the hint of a smile on Harry's face as they kissed again. "As long as you're with me, then it'll be all right."

**Potions**

Harry leaned against the doorframe. "Is there a reason why you're making potions while your mother wants to decorate for Christmas?"

Draco sighed. "Because we don't decorate; we turned the manor and the grounds into a winter wonderland. It's a week-long affair involving the family, house elves, gardeners, hired help. It's a _nightmare_!"

"Poor Draco, he has to do some work. How horrible," Harry answered, grinning. "On the other hand, I have every intention of helping her. I told her I'm taking Thursday and Friday off, so we can work four days straight."

"Masochist," Draco murmured as he stirred the potion.

"I've never celebrated Christmas at home," he said softly. "My uncle didn't want me involved."

Draco shook his head. "I will never understand why you don't hex them. They know about magic and you won't violate any statute if you play it right."

Harry shrugged. "They're not worth it. It would only reinforce their idea that magic is evil, and I don't care enough about them. Instead I'll be decorating the manor with your mother."

"You do that and she'll end up loving you more than me," Draco said with a smile.

"Liar. If you thought that, you'd be kicking me out of the house," Harry joked.

"True, but she does care for you."

"That might be because I told her that I plan to marry you," Harry said, casually, but grinned when Draco dropped the ladle splashing the potion all over the floor. 

"You did what?"

"I told her I'll marry you, but don't worry, I will propose properly, following all wizarding traditions."

"Except for not telling me until you've officially asked my parents, cast the spells-"

"I never said I'd do them in order," Harry pointed out.

"Then yes." Draco smiled at Harry. "The answer is yes."

**Quidditch**

Draco grinned as he grabbed the snitch before Harry. Sure, he was using a prototype broom while Harry had his old Nimbus, but Draco was glad that just once in his life he'd gotten to the snitch first.

"You know he let you have it, right?" Ron said. "Valentine's Day gift."

Harry laughed. "Don't listen to him. You got it fair and square."

"Not so fair, considering that broom," Ginny said. "I don't even have such a nice broom and I play for the Harpies."

"I still say that Harry let him win," Ron answered. 

"Harry wouldn't do that," Hermione said from where she'd been watching the game. "He knows that I'd have to listen to you complain and he wouldn't do that to me."

"And, I have a real present for Valentine's Day." Harry rolled his eyes when he heard the gasps of surprise. "On occasion, I do remember things."

"Yes, but never holidays or presents," Hermione pointed out. 

"I couldn't forget this one present." He vanished his broom and stood in front of Draco. "Remember at Christmas? I told you-"

"Stop right there," Draco ordered. "If you are intent on doing this here, you will do it properly or I swear, Potter, I'm hexing your bollocks off."

"No, you're not. You like my bollocks," Harry answered with a grin, but then went down on one knee, causing more gasps. "You are impossible, exhausting, challenging and I can't imagine how boring my life without you would be. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took out a box with two matching rings. "Draco Malfoy, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

"You're stubborn, reckless and an imbecile, and the answer is still yes." He pulled Harry up and kissed him soundly. 

**Older**

"Happy Birthday." Harry woke Draco up with a kiss. "How does it feel being older?"

"Twenty is so old." Draco grinned as he put his arms around Harry. "And it doesn't feel as good as being married. Who would have thought when we started training together than fifteen months later, we'd be married?"

"I had a pretty good idea," Harry answered, smiling.

"You did not!"

Harry laughed. "Draco, seriously I had just finished going after Voldemort and joined the Aurors. Do you really think that I couldn't have found a sparring partner at the Ministry?"

Draco frowned. "You planned this?"

"Not planned. I didn't know that we'd get married or that it'd be so quick, but I knew that I wanted you around. We spent time together during the trials and then they were over, and I couldn't get you out of my head. With no school, I had no other reason to see you and I had to come up with something. Ron said I was obsessed."

"You were," Draco answered grinning.

"True, but so were you," Harry answered.

"When you came to the manor, asking me if I'd help you train, I wanted to feel important again, at least that's what I told myself, even though no one but us knew what we were doing." He moved closer, resting his head against Harry's chest. "Granger said that we're unhealthily co-dependent."

"Hermione is smart, but she isn't always right. We push each other, we force the other to be better." He kissed Draco's hair. "We might be co-dependent, but it's not necessarily a bad thing."

"We can prove her wrong," Draco said after a moment.

"How do we do that?"

"We spend the next a hundred years happy together," Draco answered.

Harry grinned. "The best plan you ever had."


End file.
